Tejiendo el Corazón
by EsbWhitEternity
Summary: Kaoru le hace ver a su hermano lo poco que sabe sobre sentimientos y chicas, Hikaru le quiere demostrar lo contrario, comienza a "unir las piezas" de los recuerdos junto a Haruhi, para así, comenzar a tejer una red de pensamientos bellos y dulces hacia ella y encontrar el verdadero significado del amor. Viendo el lado confundido y sencillo de los chicos al momento de enamorarse.


Después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto, al parecer el fic "The Best Birthday Ever" es el que más ha sido agregado a favoritos y vuelvo a usar a la misma pareja para hacer éste, espero que les guste.

Ouran High School Host Club y todos los personajes pertenecen a Bisco Hatori y a BONES.

Siento que voy a desmayarme, las veces que sucede esto son cada vez más seguidas, mis latidos aumentan su ritmo, mi temperatura aumenta y mis pensamientos se vuelven confusos, con tal sólo pensarlo, siento como si mi corazón cayera en un vacío infinito, un corazón con aire, cerrado al vacío, así me siento desde hace unos meses, es confuso para mí, no tengo la más remota idea de por qué sucede, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así.

Hoy es un nuevo día, he de levantarme para ir a la escuela, esta rutina se vuelve tediosa, ya quiero graduarme. Mi hermano y yo hemos estado juntos en la escuela desde que entramos, mas ahora ingresando a la universidad, no lo estaremos. Los diálogos con él se han vuelto muy profundos hoy en día, temas como: ¿Qué estudiaremos?, a qué nos dedicaremos el resto de nuestras vidas, la familia, entre otras cosas, pero ayer, tocamos un tema poco común entre nosotros.

-Oye, Hikaru, a ti… te gustan las chicas, ¿no es cierto?-

-… ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? Pues, sí, supongo.- Le dije con un tono de ironía.

- ¿Cómo que "supongo"?- Me arremeda con un tono infantil. –O qué, ¿te gustan los chicos acaso?-

-No seas así, claro que no, idiota-

-¿Entonces?... Lo que pasa es que no tienes la más remota idea de lo que te gusta de las chicas, aun eres un niño pequeño que no sabe del tema en absoluto.-

-¡Claro que sí lo sé!-

-A ver, dime una cualidad o característica que te guste de las chicas.-

-… Pues… que son... Hm… femeninas...-

-¡Jajajajaja! Eres un completo idiota, no lo sabes, ni una sola vez en tu vida te has enamorado de alguien, qué patético.-

-Y-y ¿qué me dices de ti?... ¡no tienes derecho a burlarte! ¡Tú tampoco has tenido una novia en tu maldita vida, hermano!- Mi cara estaba totalmente coloreada de rubor.

-Pues no, pero al menos sé lo que me gusta de ellas-

-Entonces dilo, si tanto sabes-

-No lo haré, descúbrelo por tu cuenta, así te asombrarás más- Sale de la habitación con una simple risa. –Veamos si con esta pequeña charla abres los ojos, no puedes estar sólo conmigo toda la vida, ¿entiendes?- Se aleja dejándome solo en la habitación con un aura de misterio e incógnita.

Era cierto, todo era cierto, jamás en mi vida me había enamorado, ni siquiera había sentido atracción por nadie, por un momento sentí mucha preocupación, el único mundo que conocía era el de mi hermano y el mío, sin salir de nuestro pequeño cascarón.

Después de nuestra charla nos encontramos en el desayunador, comimos un poco de pan francés con café y nos dirigimos a la escuela, la misma rutina, la misma escuela, todos los días.

Al llegar a Ouran, tuvimos nuestras clases regulares, como siempre, cálculo, luego finanzas, negocios, después el receso, todo igual.

Voy caminando por el pasillo hacia la clase de literatura, pero me detuve al escuchar que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Hikaru!-

Volteé, era Haruhi Fujioka mi compañera de clase y del Host Club, vestida con el uniforme masculino, con su cabello corto y su forma de andar algo sosa.

-Hola, ¿qué sucede, Haruhi?- Le digo con propiedad.

-Hikaru, ¿vas para el salón de literatura?-

-Sí-

-Lo que pasa es que la maestra no pudo asistir hoy, pero mañana nos aplicará un examen sobre lo que vimos en la semana…-

-Vaya es perfecto, entonces tenemos tiempo libre- Mostré una sonrisa despreocupada en mi rostro.

-Hikaru, no es tiempo libre, la maestra me dijo que lo invirtiéramos, será mejor que estudiemos-

-¿Qué acaso nunca descansas, Haruhi?-

-Es lo mejor para todos, Hikaru, así todos sacaríamos buena nota, me encontré a Kaoru hace rato y a él no le preocupó porque está al día y me comentó que a ti no te va muy bien que digamos…-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede saber él eso? Claro que me va bien en literatura… además no necesito tu ayuda- Le dije de forma arrogante y orgullosa.

-Está bien, no te insistiré, pero el examen será el 40 por ciento de la calificación bimestral, si te va mal, lo más probable es que repruebes.-

Me quedé pensando un rato frente a ella, no me importaban mucho las clases de literatura o escritura, pero tampoco me gustaba suspenderlas, me siento un estúpido cuando repruebo en algo que Kaoru pasa con facilidad.

-…Está bien, estudiemos, pero espero que me ayudes a sacar buena nota, si no, habrá un castigo para ti- Le dije jugando y rascando su cráneo.

-¡Está bien!¡Hikaru!¡No hagas eso!-

Entonces seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una biblioteca, la cual, estaba llena de personas interesadas en todo… menos en estudiar.

-Creo que no es una buena idea, tenemos que repasar tres lecturas y con toda esta gente platicando será muy difícil- Dijo ella con un tono de aquejo.

-Entonces vamos a donde tú fuiste… al aula de música-

Y nos dirigimos ahí, donde nos veíamos todos los días, donde compartíamos risas, bromas, enojos, problemas, angustias y a veces tristeza.

No había nadie ya que estábamos ahí en horario de clases, así que Haruhi y yo entramos tranquilamente para disponernos a estudiar. Tomamos asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala principal y abrimos los libros de literatura.

-En la lectura de la página 245 menciona…-

Haruhi comenzó a hablar y yo ya quería dormirme, habla muy seriamente y sin expresión, no es muy divertida, quería irme de ahí en ese momento. Estaba leyendo el libro, pero mi atención se perdió de él y volteé a verla, sólo veía cómo movía la boca, mas no escuchaba salir ningún sonido de ella, movía los labios muy lento y sus ojos no se despegaban del libro, ella no sabía que la estaba viendo, así que seguía observándola, en esos pocos segundos logré notar algo sorprendente, algo que no puedo describir, literalmente sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca, mi corazón quería salir de mi cuerpo a golpes, fue algo sorprendente y a la vez muy extraño.

Poco después de que Haruhi entrara al Host Club, me empezó a llamar la atención, estaba conviviendo con una chica, con ella, especialmente, ella a quien no le importa lo que la gente comente, a quien no le importa cambiar su apariencia siquiera para conseguir lo que quiere, a ella que se ha vuelto más independiente y capaz tan joven. Todo eso en serio golpeó dentro de mí desde hace mucho, una chica tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan delicada, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, esto a lo que le llaman "admiración", justo por eso me sentía tan confundido como un niño perdido, la estaba buscando a ella… quería poseerla.

-… eso sería una buena conclusión para el capítulo 14, ¿verdad?...-

Haruhi había terminado de leer dos lecturas y yo, ni en cuenta. Confundido, intento asentirle para no verme como todo un inepto distraído.

-Claro que sí, es una conclusión muy… sensata…- Lo último lo dije con inseguridad.

-Excelente- Me sonríe. No me vi como el inepto que soy - ¿te parece si al final de las clases de hoy terminamos de leer la tercera lectura?, es la lección más larga y no creo que terminemos a tiempo, tengo otra clase justo en 10 minutos-

Tardo un momento en contestar –No hay problema, te veo aquí- Le digo con toda seguridad.

-Nos vemos, entonces-

Se levanta rápidamente y se retira de la sala, al cerrar la puerta, se escuchó el eco por toda la amplia y solitaria sala, estaba solamente yo y el estruendo del abandono resonaba por mi mente, me quedé paralizado y comencé a tejer una red de pensamientos dentro de mi mente, los cuales nunca había tenido cerca de mí.

¿Recuerdas el día de la cita? ¿Recuerdas haberla deseado atesorar cuando la abrazaste esa noche lluviosa? ¿Recuerdas, acaso, no querer separarte de ella jamás? ¿Qué ha pasado ahora con esos cálidos latidos que tenías cada vez que ella te daba la mano para caminar?

Todo eso se había cubierto con el tiempo y a la poca importancia que le di a mis sentimientos, a pesar de querer cambiar las cosas, sólo eran unos simples pensamientos.

La campana suena y yo tenía que ir a clase, no me apresuré en asistir; me levanté del sillón lentamente y al cerrar la puerta, intenté no hacer ruido para que en la sala no hubiera ningún sonido que rompa con ese momento interno.

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- Me dije a mí mismo al salir del edificio.

Soy una mente confundida, queriendo encontrar la respuesta a todo, una respuesta que tengo en mente pero no quiero tocar… el amor.

"No puedo esperar para verla de nuevo" Seguía tejiendo la red de pensamientos dentro de mí cabeza.

Es ella, su bondad, carisma y audacia, todo lo que he tratado de conseguir lo tiene ella… es por eso que me gusta tanto, la necesito.

Al llegar a esa conclusión la realidad llegó a mí con un sobresalto, no era encontrar qué me gustaban de las chicas en general, es ella, simplemente ella es lo que necesito, lo que me gusta de ELLA, Haruhi.

Salí corriendo de dondequiera que yo estuviese a toda velocidad para llegar al Host Club, la imagen de ella era todo lo que necesitaba para mantener mi corazón a galope veloz, me sentía más vivo que nunca.

Llegué, ella ya estaba sentada con los libros abiertos y las hojas de las lecciones en la mesita de la sala, sonrió y yo le correspondí, estudiamos toda la tarde, y a pesar de eso, no pasé el examen. Sólo la observé y continué tejiendo la red, la hermosa red que ahora me tiene hechizado.

Kaoru llegó a nuestra habitación, tan campante como siempre, esperando una respuesta a la pequeña "apuesta" que nos propusimos un día.

-Pensé que vendríamos juntos, te esperé como tonto en la entrada principal- Me dijo en un tono de decepción.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé todo casi por completo- Lo dije sin temor, era la verdad.

-No me digas que es sobre…-

-No siempre estaremos juntos, hermano, es tiempo de que busques a la "persona especial"- Sonreí casi irónicamente.

-Eres un idiota, Hikaru, tardarás más tiempo que yo en conseguir eso…- Se molestó un poco.

-Ni que lo creas, mi red está casi terminada…-

-¿"Red"? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo…- Salí del cuarto entre pasitos alegres, aunque no miré hacia atrás, pude sentir como Kaoru sonreía detrás de mí, él sabía de lo que estaba hablando, complejo de hermanos.

Mi sonrisa no era por otra cosa sino por ella, la persona más especial para mí y sólo para mí, tan delicada y bella como un capullo de flor, eran mis nuevos pensamientos hacia a ella, todos provenían de la red que había estado tejiendo; ahora en vez de estar enredados, estaban tejidos como una trenza de forma circular hacia mi corazón, una trenza que se parece mucho a la que se peina los días de verano, cuando el sol es radiante y toca la piel.

La veo todos los días, con su cabello largo, oscuro y enredado, su piel pálida y suave brilla con el sol y sus ojos reflejan la felicidad que hemos estado compartiendo desde hace varios años, yo la observo desde el pórtico de la casa, tranquilo y pacífico, veo como levanta a un niño de cabello rojizo y radiante, su fuerza no se ha perdido con todos los años, otro pensamiento… a la red que voy tejiendo.


End file.
